El destino de la aprendiz
by Omar2
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar poco antes de los acontecimientos del Episodio IV, en algún lugar remoto de la galaxia. One Shot que escrbí mientras recobro la inspiración para seguir mi otro fanfic.
—No saldrás viva de esto, Ahsoka. Lo he visto. Y creo que tú lo sabes.

Darth Vader se dirigía a su antigua aprendiz con voz pausada, tranquila.

— Lo sé — repuso ella, girando sus sables en ambas manos — pero cumpliré con mi deber de enfrentarte.

El pantano en cuyo borde se hallaban rezumaba humedad y vapores pestilentes. Era similar a Dagobah. Los árboles, ennegrecidos por las sombras de la tarde, se mecían suavemente, pero el resto de la naturaleza callaba. La tarde avanzaba y la oscuridad pronto sería total. Pero aún había luz, y los contendientes no precisaban de sus ojos para verse.

— No tiene que ser así — respondió Vader, extendiendo la mano hacia su antigua aprendiz — Ven conmigo, y juntos derrotaremos al Emperador. Organizaremos la galaxia para que haya equilibrio y prosperidad una vez más.

Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la togruta.

— Yo no me dejaré consumir por el odio y la amargura — repuso.

— Una vez me dijiste que no eras jedi.

— No lo soy — dijo ella. — pero tampoco soy una traidora, y sigo siendo discípula de Anakin Skywalker. Así es como te recuerdo.

— Anakin Skywalker ha muerto, al igual que casi todos los demás jedi. — repuso Vader — Estás sola. Eres fiel a una causa perdida y errónea. Morirás por los ideales de personas que te traicionaron, que nunca confiaron en ti. Religiosos que moldearon tu mente desde que eras una niña, sólo para usar tus talentos en sus mezquinos planes a favor de una República corrupta compuesta por burócratas incompetentes y ladrones.

Ahsoka parecía vacilar, desviando la mirada, no ante el sith, sino ante el amado maestro que estaba allí en alguna parte de la oscuridad. Pero Darth Vader sabía que la togruta no vacilaba. Con todo, deseaba hacerla sufrir. Lo anhelaba visceralmente, con un anhelo doloroso, como una llama que le diera calor en una noche de invierno y al mismo tiempo le quemara. Un hambre de dolor que jamás podría satisfacerse.

— ¿Qué te ha dado la vida? ¿Qué te dio la República? ¿Qué te dieron los jedis? Dolor. Soledad. Toda tu vida ha sido una sucesión de desastres y fracasos. Ni siquiera tu maestro te fue fiel. Y ahora estás totalmente sola y sabes que este será tu fracaso final. No tienes poder para vencerme. ¿Todavía crees que La Fuerza está contigo?

Ahsoka Tano levantó el rostro hacia la figura oscura con el seño endurecido, no por la ira, sino por la determinación. La Fuerza le había mostrado algo. Imágenes que fluyeron en una fracción de segundo desde la energía misma que la rodeaba desde las plantas, los insectos, y hasta desde los objetos .

Un trono en un salón tan limpio, ordenado y estéril que sólo gente malvada podría mantener tan gris y libre de toda forma de vida. Palpatine. Vader enfrentándose con un joven parecido a Anakin. Anakin que pugnaba con Vader para ayudar a su hijo en el momento crucial.

Un relámpago del futuro.

— He aprendido que las apariencias engañan, Lord Vader — dijo en tono enérgico — Admito que todo alrededor de mí se ve muy negro. Y que toda mi vida fue así. Pero si uno tiene luz por dentro, no necesita mucha luz afuera. Sé que Anakin Skywalker sigue allí. No ha muerto, él volverá a su debido tiempo. Sabiendo eso, estoy lista para ser una con La Fuerza. ¿Y sabes? Si pudiera regresar el tiempo no elegiría otra vida. Ni otra muerte.

— Sea así, entonces — dijo Vader — Ahora conocerás el poder del Lado Oscuro.

Ahsoka se lanzó sin vacilar ni por un instante sobre Darth Vader, girando ambas hojas resplandescientes con habilidad. Vader vaciló por un instante ante la decisión de la togruta, y al levantar el arma carmesí un golpe de su contrincante sacó chispas de su muñeca izquierda metálica, pero no alcanzó a cercenarla.

Ahsoka pasó hacia la espalda de Vader, pero este, ya recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, gracias a su enorme dominio de La Fuerza, pudo sentir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Ahsoka. La vio apoyando firmemente ambos pies en el suelo y girando hacia la derecha para proseguir el ataque. Vader se agachó y asestó un golpe hacia arriba. Mientras ambos sables de Ahsoka pasaban por encima del sith, el sable de este se clavó en el pecho de la togruta, saliendo por la espalda. Vader retiró el arma de inmediato. La guerrera ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar. Dio un suspiro y se desplomó, muerta instantáneamente, con el corazón calcinado.

Vader apagó el sable, y contempló por un corto instante el cuerpo a sus pies. Un oficial del Imperio, el jefe del pelotón que se mantenía oculto en las sombras, se acercó a él, seguido por los soldados en armadura blanca.

— Pensé que el duelo duraría más — dijo el oficial.

— No es necesario registrarla, sé que ella no tiene nada de valor. Hagan una pira, quemen el cuerpo con todas sus cosas, y regresemos a la nave — repuso Vader, volviendo la espalda.

— ¿Para qué? — repuso el oficial, que aparentemente no conocía bien al sith y su mal carácter — nadie viene por aquí, y hay muchos carroñeros. Mañana ya no estará.

— He dicho «quemen el cuerpo» , oficial — repuso Vader, volviendo los ojos sin vida de su máscara hacia el hombre desde su elevada estatura.

El oficial prefirió no discutir más. Hizo una seña a sus hombres, mientras Vader se alejaba lentamente en dirección a los árboles. Uno de los storptroopers que se había adelantado preguntó.

— ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?.

Vader se detuvo, sintiendo un golpe de ira en la boca del estómago. Reflexionó un instante y se volvió. Vio que varios hombres rodeaban un montón de ropa. También estaban allí los sables. El oficial registraba el montón. Luego miró a Vader con expresión confusa.

Pero Vader no le prestaba atención. Miraba hacia los árboles, a la figura figura resplandeciente de Ahsoka Tano, que le sonreía y le hacía un gesto amistoso de despedida. Un gesto para Anakin Skywalker, y una sonrisa idéntica a la de la padawan adolescente.


End file.
